


Shadow, Sonic, and a Chao

by Kawaii_chubby_cheeks



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Slow Build, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_chubby_cheeks/pseuds/Kawaii_chubby_cheeks
Summary: It's simple:Sonic finds a sick chao and with Shadow's help, brings it back to good health. Along the way though the two hedgehogs realize they aren't so different.Romance and domestic sweetness ensues.Rated Teen for foul language.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Warm sunlight poured through the slits of the window blinds, waking the sapphire hedgehog from his slumber. His eyes blinked several times in the light around him as he sat up. With his eyes adjusted he looked to the clock on his nightstand with expectancy to see it was still somewhat early.

_3:43 PM._

The hedgehog gulped. This wasn't good. He had promised his frenemy, Shadow, that he would be by that morning to help with moving into his new home there on Mobius. There goes trying to keep a good relationship with the bitter hedgy. The blue hedgehog hurried to get on his sneakers, dashing out the door and towards Shadow's new home address.

He raced forward with the new address in mind. Wind blew after him as he rushed along dirt paths and grass hills, moving past homes to get to his destination, his quills moving smoothly in the passing breeze.

"Waaaah!"

Skidding to a stop, Sonic looked around for the source of the wailing. After a moment of searching he blinked with surprise.

* * *

 

Though he wasn't exactly Shadow's favourite person in the world, the dark quilled hedgehog was getting frustrated with Sonic's lack of presence. Most of the moving had been done on his own but the whole point of moving to Mobius was to worry less from the government jobs and dangerous missions, to let himself relax and settle somewhere. Doing all the work by himself was not exactly making this relaxation thing easy.

Shadow took a seat the reclining chair Knuckles talked him into getting for his new home. He noted with mental relief that sitting in the cushioned seat did help with being on his feet most of the day. Sinking into a relaxed state, he came to terms with Sonic leaving his promise broken and the chair he sat in being the perfect place to catch a little nap. Shadow was just drifting to sleep when an urgent knock at his front door dragged him back to reality.

He stood from the comfy recliner and answered the door. "About time you got here, fake-" He completely froze at seeing a baby chao being pressed toward him. "-errr. . What the Hell are you doing with a chao?"

Sonic brought the small creature back to his chest, cradling it like a baby. "I found him crying in a bush. I think he's sick but I don't know what to do!"

Despite wanting to yell at Sonic for his irresponsibility, Shadow just let him in and lead him to the small kitchen. The chao was set on the counter, little eyes trained on Shadow's bright ruby pair.

"While I look him over you can grab some fruit from the fridge." Shadow said.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "I'm more of a chilidog fella."

Shadow closed his eyes. He didn't need this stupidity. The chao whined and wiggled in it's seat on the countertop. "For the sick chao, you complete moron."

With a huff, Sonic went towards the refrigerator. "No need to be hateful." He pulled out an orange and a box of strawberries. He set them on the counter beside the chao.

"Ahh!" The chao babbled. It accepted the strawberries starting to eagerly nibble away at one. Shadow looked it over and had checked its temperature orally before it had started to eat.

"He has a high fever," Shadow explained. "It's best if he is watched for until it settles."

Sonic couldn't help but start feeling somewhat panicked at the idea of being a caretaker. He couldn't see himself staying committed, even if this task really required it. He took a step back and played cool as he flashed a grin at his sour friend. "No thanks. I don't do babysitting. Just 'cause I found the chao does not mean I gotta play nurse."

"It's not hard." Shadow sighed. The chao waved its arms until he was picked up by the hedgehog with darker quills. It had moved on to nibbling onto the orange. But it still had the peel on. Shadow took the orange away from it for a moment and took the skin off of it before giving it to the chao again, letting the weak creature happily eat. "Stop making a big deal about it. This is basically practice for when you have a kid or whatever."

"Not happening!" Sonic was quick to say. Having kids meant sticking to a girl. Sticking to a girl meant less adventures and flirting. ". . Why don't you just care for the chao?"

"Stop avoiding responsibility." Shadow growled at the other. He walked back to the living room. Footsteps following behind assured him Sonic was sticking around. "I'll possibly need help, anyway. Take this as a lesson for yourself."

The chao yawned. It held onto the fluff of Shadow's chest as it began to drift off for a much needed nap. It made Shadow realize he could be napping right now instead of dealing with a moron like Sonic. He groaned mentally while glancing over at the sapphire hedgehog, noting how some quills were ruffled out of place. Shadow guessed that the previous night Sonic had gone out with friends and the reason he was only showing up here around evening was because his sleep schedule was fucked.

Silence awkwardly spread through the room as Shadow held the sleeping chao and Sonic stood up, shifting on his feet and unsure what to do.

Sonic looked around the room. The walls were painted simple beige for a default. A job done before Shadow moved in. he figured the older hedgehog would be repainting the house to make things dark and mysterious or something like that. As Sonic looked around he noted that the recliner was a muddy brown, going with the tan couch across the small living room, under a medium window that let in dull sunlight through the blinds. It was already starting to get homey in regular standards. He wasn't sure if Shadow planned to emo the place up but so far everything looked like a regular Mobian house.

The blue hedgehog took a seat on.the couch. "So. . ." He awkwardly trailed off.

"You don't really have to stay. I got this little guy." Shadow looked up from the chao curled against the fluff of his chest hair to look at Sonic, green and red meeting calmly.

Sonic saw the softness in his gaze. No ill intentions, just a peaceful vibe from the darker mammal. He relaxed a bit in his seat. "It's fine." He forced himself to look behind him at the window. As if the blinds offered anything interesting.

"So be it." Shadow closed his eyes. He began to feel the same state of peace as when he was last settled in his recliner. His eyelids became heavy, and gradually he fell asleep in the big plush chair, chao cuddled to his chest.

Not knowing what to do while the other rested, Sonic got up and took to looking around the house. It wasn't a big place, perfect for a small family or a single person. Most of the walls were a simple beige, the ground made of brown hardwood. It made Sonic relax to see even Shadow didn't need anything big or fancy to call home. He made his way down a short hall with four doors. Two on the left; two on the right. The sapphire hedgehog soon found that the first door on the left was a hall closet and the next door was a clean little bathroom. On the right, two bedrooms. Only one had a bed already so Sonic knew the other would probably be turned into something else. Maybe a weapon room. He didn't know what to expect after seeing how normal the house was this far.

Sonic made it to the kitchen and went into the fridge. No dairy or junk by the looks of it. Shadow may have just moved in but he was making it obvious he was better than Sonic by his choices of fruits and hyper healthy groceries. Groaning, Sonic chose to finish off the rest of the strawberries. He felt weird not knowing what to do around here.

As he popped another strawberry in his mouth Sonic heard the soft pap of tiny feet on the hardwood flooring. He raised an eyebrow as the chao found him and quickly took to clinging to his ankle.

"Pah?"

Sonic smiled. He knelt down and gently scooped the creature up. "Pah? What's that mean?" He chuckled.

The chao giggled. It repeated itself over and over simply talked to the hedgehog.

Not minding all the blabbing, Sonic sat down on the kitchen floor with the chao, just listening to it making its little noises. It was adorable really. As the chao went on with itself Sonic realized something that made him frown: As far as he knew this creature had no name except for what it was. He saw no reason for something sad like this to continue on so he thought on it for a moment. It was just a regular baby, nothing that special about it except that it needed to be kept an eye on because it was a little ill.

"What are you two up to in here; on the ground of all places?" Shadow walked in. His voice was groggy with sleep. After the loss of the chao in his arms he had woken back up.

Sonic grinned from their seat there on the linoleum kitchen flooring. "We need to give him a name, man. He can't just be nameless."

This was one of the few times Shadow had to agree with the blue one. It made sense to give the little fellow a name to be called while they cared for him. Shadow knelt down gently reaching out to pet the top of its head. Much to his joy it happily nuzzled into the palm of his hand. "How about something simple but good? It has to be something he will be responsive to for sure. Something like. . . Hiro."

Sonic made a face at him. "No way! He need a totally cool name like. . . Pie!"

"Pie? Don't be stupid." Shadow huffed. He took the chao into his arms, continuing to give it a lot of petting. "Hiro is much more 'cool'. There is no way I'm letting you name him after a pastry dessert."

"Not your choice," Sonic takes the creature back only to put it gently on the ground. "Let's let him decide which he liked better."

Taking the obvious invitation to be better than the other hedgehog, Shadow scooted back and as did Sonic so there was an even distance from themselves and the chao. Soon the two began to make a big show of calling out the names they wanted to call it. The chao seemed interested about all of the excitement from the two but not that keen on actually responding. For the most part it gazed from one hedgehog to the other but wanting affection it began to crawl towards Shadow. A grin of triumph lifted the darker hedgehog's lips when he realized he was winning. Sonic frowned knowing he had to think fast if he wanted to win the namesake. He quickly went into the fridge finding a small stash of candy in a bottom drawer. Smirking, he took a piece of sweet out and held it out in the palm of his hand towards the chao.

"Pi~e. Come 'ere, sweetheart!" Sonic cooed sweetly.

Smelling the treat the chao quickly turned himself around. He waddled eagerly to the blue hedgehog much to his delight. After being given his reward, Sonic lifted the creature into a warm snuggle against his torso. "Good baby, Pie!"

Knowing he had been beat this time, Shadow settled with giving Pie the head pets he had been wanting, liking to give the affection it so craved. "Yeah. Good little chao."

Pie happily accepted being pet. He was starting to show favouritism to Shadow's affection. It didn't affect much but it did make Sonic a bit jealous that the sick creature he found wasn't clinging to him as much as Shadow.

"I'm bored." Sonic said blandly. He let out an exaggerated groan, moving to lay the side of his head against the other's shoulder. "Do I gotta stay here with you while Pie is recovering his fever?"

Shadow was glad the blue male couldn't see his confused stare. It was rare for such intentional closeness with another like this. Pie was like a pet so it was less weird but Shadow still didn't understand where his relationship stood with Sonic. Were they best friends? Did they put up with each other for the sake of what they've done to save the world?

"You can leave whenever." Shadow assured him. As they sat there on the cool kitchen floor leaning on one another, it felt oddly peaceful.

A whine left Pie. He squirmed, starting to feel too warm. He started crying from.the discomfort giving Sonic the opportunity to watch as Shadow picked up the chao gently, taking him to the kitchen sink to let him sit in warm water while he got him medicine for his fever. It was sweet seeing him so active with care. Wow. Shadow was sweet. Sonic couldn't believe he could realize such a thing but here he was watching Shadow tend to Pie like a doting father.

Sonic sighed to himself. "I guess I might as well stay the night. What's for dinner?"

An unamused glare came from the darker hedgehog, leaving the sapphire looking away. "Fine. I'll just order pizza if you don't feel like cooking." 

Sonic stood up so he could go sit in the living room to make the call when Shadow called over his shoulder to him. "Get me a veggie lovers, please."

Of course. Sonic thought with a chuckle. He made the call to the local pizza place before he sat back and yawned, a bit bored now.  
Shadow pat Pie's back as the chao began to cough hard. He wrapped him up in a soft towel to dry him in while he pet him. "Shhh. . There there." While he cradled the chao, he didn't notice how it was going from blue to darker blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want me to continue? Comment what you think!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated to better my work in the future. 
> 
> xoxo, Hal.


	2. Chapter 2

Rain drizzled outside, the window now being used like a television to view the storm starting. While the droplets of rain crashed harder down on the roof Shadow and Sonic finished up their dinner and began cleaning up. Pie was snuggled up, curled into himself as he was feeling very tired.

"Tired babby." Sonic chuckled. He gently scooped the chao up. 

Shadow rolled his eyes, not in the mood to correct the sapphire hedgehog on how to say "Baby". He gestured with his thumb to the hallway behind him. 

"You can put Pie in my bed to sleep. If he gets another bad fever over night, I'll tend to him." Shadow said. 

Sonic nodded. He took the ill chao to the bedroom. It was still weird seeing that things were so normal. But he didn't say anything as he tucked Pie into the warm blanket and on one of the many.fluffy pillows at the head of the bed. He couldn't name a time he has seen so many pillows. Were they just for decoration; like Amy did so much? Nonetheless he made sure Pie was cozy and asleep before he began for the door to go back into the living room. Sonic stopped, looking over his shoulder at the bed. Was it going to be comfortable enough for Pie to stay asleep all night? Telling himself he was only checking for the sake of the sick baby chao, Sonic went back and sat himself on the mattress. 

His weight barely made the mattress sink. But it wasn't a very firm bed. If anything it was rather plush under his bum. Sonic made a few bounces and decided he should test if laying was as good as sitting. He would tell Shadow he took so long getting back because Pie had a hard time falling asleep. 

He laid on the bed, pressing his cheek to one of the numerous pillows. So plush.... Sonic yawned. This certainly was comfortable. Before he knew it his breaths even out and his weight settled into the mattress. 

_____________________________ 

What's taking Sonic so damn long? Pie should be tucked into bed and the blue hedgehog returned. Shadow made his way to the bedroom with all expectation to catch Sonic going through his moving boxes. What he saw instead was at least better. 

Shadow had to rub his eyes for a double check at what he saw. Was this for real? Sonic was peacefully sleeping on his bed as if it was normal; but it was certainly weird. Really weird! No one except himself has been in his bed before. 

Walking over to see if he really was asleep, Shadow soon confirmed it with a sigh. Much to his relief however Pie took little to no room on the bed. Just a bit of one pillow. The pillow the chao rested on was moved closer to Sonic as Shadow settled into the other side of the bed, refusing to give up using his own mattress just because of an unwelcomed guest. Pie rested between the two of them. Shadow yawned. He clutched his pillow to the fur on his chest and soon fell right asleep. 

_____________________________ 

Eyes fluttering open, Sonic woke up. Once he felt awake enough he eased himself into sitting up there in the bed. Everything looked different. This wasn't his room. 

I fell asleep at Shadow's? Sonic wondered. Looking beside him, Pie was curled up on top of the pillow still. With his gaze on Pie Sonic caught sight of Shadow. 

Sonic covered his mouth to keep from making a noise that would surely wake the darker hedgehog. He actually got into bed with him in it? That was. . . Weird, right? 

Easing out of bed, the sapphire male went to the bathroom to splash water onto his muzzle. His face felt too warn suddenly and he wanted nothing more than to stop the feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want me to continue? Comment what you think!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated to better my work in the future. 
> 
> xoxo, Hal.


	3. Chapter 3

Cold water running down from.the faucet, the hedgehog with blue quills cupped his hands together underneath it. His eyes blinked into focus as he watched the water collect in his palms only to close them as he splashed the cold on his warm muzzle. Why was it warm? It wasn't like he knew. Was this a nice feeling? More so confusing than anything. He turned the water off and collected a hand towel to dry his face off with.

Sonic thought back to the events of the night before. A sick baby chao was in the bushes, picked up and taken to Shadow's. They spent the evening caring for and giving a name to said chao; Pie. Dinner was pizza. Sonic had taken Pie to bed. Then. . . Sonic looked up into the mirror to look at himself, emerald eyes still hazy with sleep. He must have been so curious about the house that proper mannerisms flew past him. What logical person would fall asleep in their frenemie's bed? Plus, waking up to see that person willingly slipped into the bed as well! 

The blue hedgehog mentally scolded himself. He was over thinking one small thing. Right? Of course he was! 

A knock on the door jolted him out of his thoughts. "Faker, is that you in the bathroom?" 

"Yeah. One sec. I'm done in here." Sonic called. 

He let the heat on his cheeks before he opened the bathroom door, coming face to face with the hedgehog with darker quills. "Morning, Shads!" 

"Don't call me that." Shadow made his way past him and into the bathroom only to pause, looking back at him. "Morning." 

After the door closed Sonic was able to smile to himself. He made his way back to the room. Pie whined softly, soon getting picked up and carried towards the living room. Sonic fixed the blinds on the window behind the couch as a way to let the warm sunlight in. He sat on the couch with the little creature, gently setting it on his thigh to bounce softly. Pie squealed in delight at this activity, laughing and making happy noises. 

"What a happy baby you are!" Sonic smiled. He continued on with the playful bouncing until Shadow walked to them, scowl on his face. 

"You're shaking his stomach when you do that, idiot." Shadow growled. He took Pie from him and let the chao cuddle into his chest fur. "He's already sick. We don't need him getting worse and vomiting." 

"We were just playing." Sonic defended. "Stop being such a dad!" 

Shadow delivered a warning glare at him. "You brought this baby to me to help it to health. I'm doing my best here, dammit." 

"Hey, calm down. Don't get aggressive with me." Sonic replied with a huff. He crossed his arms over his chest. 

For a moment they sat in silence, glaring at one another. After a moment they stopped with their bitterness to tend to Pie's coughing. Sonic went to the kitchen and returned in.a blur with a glass of water for the little chao, Shadow helping to keep the glass up while Pie quickly drank the water. Its cough settled down but he still didn't feel too good. 

Shadow sighed. "I hope I'm doing everything right. I haven't really been left as a caretaker before. . . Only seen others performing the needed tasks." 

Sonic smiled.."You're doing great, buddy." 

Glancing at the lighter coloured hedgehog, Shadow felt himself grow a little troubled. Buddy? He looked down at the ground while he pet Pie close to his chest carefully. 

Sonic raises an eyebrow as he watched the other grow quiet. He didn't expect Shadow's ears to fold back as if he had been a scolded child. It was oddly. . . Adorable. He averted his gaze as the warmth on his cheeks returned. Why did this keep happening? His face didn't get this full of blush around other guys he knew. A few girls, but never any guys. 

Shadow broke him out of his embarrassed thoughts only to worry him more. "What are we?" 

"What?" Sonic frowned. His face felt so hot he feared the colour may rise to his fur. 

"Are we friends or enemies?" Shadow asked. His ears were still folded back close to his scalp. He hugged onto Pie like a child to their stuffed animal. 

Sonic felt sudden relief. Of course he had been over-thinking his own weird feelings. He set the glass of water down and gently took Pie from the other. "I.guess. . . I'd never hate you. So we're. . . Sort of friends?" 

"Really?" Shadow asked him, ears perking up. This was likely a first of seeing him cheerfully optimistic. 

"Of course, Shads." Sonic assured him. "We've had this weird dynamic for a while I guess but, we are still frien- Oof! Sh, Shadow. . ." 

Shadow hugged onto Sonic tight. Pie looked at both hedgehogs curiously while snuggled in between the two. The show didn't understand the intense feelings he felt between the two. Shadow badly needed the contact, but Sonic trembled and warmed up in the darker arms. Pie chirped out in question, making the two part suddenly as they quickly decided on what to do next to make Pie healthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want me to continue? Comment what you think!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated to better my work in the future. 
> 
> xoxo, Hal.


	4. Chapter 4

Looking out of what now seemed to be his favourite window, Sonic noted that the sun was out and shining on the green grass in such a welcoming way. He sighed softly to himself. After spending five days there at Shadow's house helping to give Pie medicine, nutritious foods, and plenty of rest- Sonic felt stir crazy. Tails had texted him about a pool event, but he had to reject the idea in fear something may happen here with the now very dark blue chao.

Sonic looked over his shoulder towards Shadow sitting in his armchair, Pie happily getting pet by who was his favoured caretaker. Though it seemed the more Shadow pet the chao, the darker its body would turn. 

"We should go to the park or something!" Sonic suggests. 

Shadow looked up from Pie, nodding in easy agreement. "That would do us all some good. Fresh air might even help with how better Pie has been lately." 

Victory! Sonic exclaimed within his head. It was still only morning so they spent time getting ready for their trip out. A back pack of fruit and water bottles was packed, along with a few bottles of medicine just in case. Noting how caring Shadow was with Pie's health, Sonic knew he liked what he saw. It was sweet, really. And not to mention he has seen lots of Shadow being more good than.anything lately. Especially that hug they shared. Sonic wouldn't mind repeating that warm moment. 

With the back pack ready to go, Shadow and Sonic leave the house, Pie held in Sonic's arms on their way to the local park. Pie cheered over this outing and whined until taken to the swing set where Sonic gently pushed the Chao and Shadow occupied a swing seat beside it. 

By now Pie's body has grown quite dark compared to the two tones it originally was the first day it was with the pair of friends. Its body was generally looking much darker. The two hedgehogs had looked up online if this was alright for their little buddy and found that Chaos play favourites to caretakers if given enough affection. The darker form was totally natural given most of Shadow's past doings. Not tjat Sonic planned to hold any event against Shadow. 

Arriving at the park was nothing more than pleasant. The grass was basked in sunlight, the ground warmed up so children could sit or run around on the luscious grass pleased to feel it. While swinging Pie gently Sonic noted that it was likely the kind of day they were going to go outside either way, his influence or otherwise. 

Shadow stopped his swing to grab an orange out of the back pack. A,nice little snack was due, and Pie eagerly accepted a slice of the sweet citrus. Orange was his favoured choice of a snack though he would accept any sweet fruit. Shadow smiled at this and gently pet Pie's head careful not to interrupt the swinging. 

"What a good little one you are." Shadow praised sweetly. 

Wanting to be annoying, Sonic spoke up within a soft whine. "Aren't I good, Shads?" 

Shadow lifted his head blinking softly. He cleared his throat as he used the front of his shoes to stop his swing, easing up to his feet in order to stand beside the sapphire male. 

"Of course you're a good one as well," Shadow quietly praised. "Likely the second best." 

Sonic felt his face quickly heat up under the praise and closeness. "Second. . ?" 

"Pie is first of course." 

"You little shit!" Sonic huffed. He stopped the baby swing that Pie was held safely within before he turned to Shadow. "Don't be so cheeky!" 

"Or what?" Shadow arched an eyebrow almost tauntingly, lips curled into a small smirk. 

Taking his challenge personally, Sonic grabbed Shadow by his shoulders, meeting eyes with him for a moment as he decided on what to do. In the end he decided to put an end to his questioning thoughts. Pressing their lips together, Sonic found the answer. It was expected but welcomed as it came. This felt good. Right, if anything as it should. But for a moment Sonic feared that he would be pushed away wuith the lack of reciprocation until he felt the warmth of the other's arms encircle his torso. His own hands traveled to the fluffy white fur of Shadow's chest while he was.kissed back. 

Pie's curious babbling pulled their attention from each other.after what seemed like not that long. Shadow scooped their chao out of the swing and went to the slides with it. Sonic watched them go to the playground activity, smiling to himself at how fluttery his heart beat inside his chest. Shadow's embrace felt warm and safe. He knew the darker hedgehog can stand his ground as much as himself. They were.both tough guys. 

Sonic didn't even feel the fear commitment, something about it being Shadow making him only feel relaxed about it. Both knew things came up. There were places to go and adventures to be had here and every other there. 

Pie cheered as it went down the slide on Shadow's lap, little arms waving upward in elation. It was the image of  pure joy and cuteness. 

Just as they come off of the slide Pie began to cough hard. Sonic ran over to the two after grabbing a bottle of water for the chao's coughing fit, helping Shadow calm down the new heaving and hard panting. 

"Slow, deep breaths, little buddy." Sonic encouraged. 

Pie soon settled but he was weak.after the coughing fit and the chao looked like it could  use a long nap. They took up their packings and returned home only for things to grow gradually worse. Sonic tucked Pie in the bed but after leaving the chao alone for a few hours, the two hedgehogs came to the bedroom to see that Pie had formed something around itself, the cocoon like engulfment resembling a teardrop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want me to continue? Comment what you think!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated to better my work in the future. 
> 
> xoxo, Hal.


	5. Chapter 5

Pacing the narrow hallway anxiously, Sonic felt his heart beat rapidly within his chest. Pie had been within his cocoon for a while now and the worry was apparent. Though while Sonic more openly showed his dismay openly, Shadow stood against the wall at the end of the hall, head bowed thoughtfully and arms crossed over his chest- He considered the information found online over the topic of chao evolution but something about Pie still inside of the teardrop-like shelter felt. . . Off.

Frustration simmered within the already forlorn hedgehog. Loss was painful and Shadow knew this feeling for so long it was honestly second nature. Loss was common- inevitable in every way. On the Space Colony Ark life was the normal until the attack began. The sacrifice of his best friend broke his heart, the feelings coming with him to this very day to keep him expected of little in people staying around. 

"Maria. . ." Shadow whispered the name of the sweet girl he always loved. 

Sonic paused his pacing to gaze back at the other, his soft voice somehow bringing him out of his impatient movements. 

"Shads. . ?" Sonic asked, his voice barely audible. 

After shaking his head dismissively Shadow took a step closer to Sonic and pulled him to his form. Sonic relaxed into the hug, arms going around the other in return. They remained like that for a little while, simply holding onto one another, trying to stay calm and collected over the fact that the chao they cared for like a child still sat in the cocoon. 

"Sonic," Shadow spoke up. He pulled back just enough that the two could see each other's face..their noses almost touched. "I don't know if can handle something going wrong. Not now or ever." 

Sonic met with his red eyes, fighting the urge to just kiss him then and there. "Everything is going to be ok, Shadow." 

"What if it isn't?" Shadow asked firmly. He hated coping. It was hard. He didn't want to lose anyone.  Not again. 

He stared into the other's green eyes searching for answers but he found equal apprehension in them. Sonic understood how special this sick chao was. They spent time caretaking and loving this creature. He wouldn't be the only one handling the hurt if anything went wrong, they would have each other. If there was anything positive to come from their distress, it was knowing they had each other. 

Sonic softly took Shadow's face in.his gloved hands, cradling his muzzle in his palms. "I'm here. I'll be around as much as I can." 

Shadow used the closeness of their faces as an opening. He closed the gap between their mouths and captured Sonic in a desperate kiss. Hot and needy, he grabbed at Sonic and the blue hero grasped onto him tightly as well. Their lips fit against each other as if being perfect- Created to be the other's missing puzzle piece. 

After a moment they part, silently agreeing between them that they would be there for each other. They entered the main bedroom around evening time. The room was barely lit by the dying sunlight on the horizon, pale wall paint looking dark in the dimness. The anticipation rose as they walled over, finding the teardrop cocoon absent. Shadow's eyes went wide as the realization of their fears coming to life. He accepted their fate set in stone then and there; Sonic, not so much. The sapphire hedgehog blurred around the room to find Pie to no prevail. Sonic soon ended his vain efforts with a defeated whimper. 

Sonic moved to the bed, taking a seat on the side where he had placed Pie the first night of it all. The house was now void of a chao only making him more sad. He looked over at Shadow for confirmation that this was really happening. Shadow weakly nodded, his eyes mournful. The red glazed over with tears threatening to spill over. Crying was something Shadow was avoiding doing but Sonic let them loose. He burst into tears then and there, having brought his hands to desperately wipe the salty droplets away. This, like his search, was all for naught. 

Shadow sat beside him and wrapped and arm around him, assuring Sonic that he was at least not alone. Neither would be alone in this. Sonic sighed and leaned on the other's shoulders. For now they will just be Shadow and Sonic.


End file.
